Planet Earth Saga: Ascending to Higher Grounds
Aftermath There was nothing but a cold silence. Since the recent encounter with planet earth's surprise newcomers, the halls of Mishima remained scarcely quiet. About an hour had passed since the departure of Mishima's chief executive officer was scheduled to meet with the President to discuss these urgent matters. From the group of saiyans -- Articho was the only one that had remained. She insisted on making things right with the humans, showcasing her respectable patience and politeness toward others despite the difference among the hierarchy of noble races between humans and saiyans. The deafening silence was suddenly interrupted by the banging of opening doors. In walked the dark haired woman, with her briefcase held closely she made her way to inside her office before shutting the door behind her. To Jun's surprise, her private quarters of work was currently filled with the group she had left. No one made an attempt to ask the results of the meeting. "They're staying." She came out suddenly, as if the conclusion possessed no internal thought to have been drawn. "What do you mean?" Seika began, almost sounding discontent with her decision. "Whether we like it or not, they are now apart of us. We're going to need them just as much as they currently need us." "Oh yay! I'm so glad!" Emilie voiced, standing from her sitting position with a delighted leap. "That means I get to see Tarry more often! Let's go inform him!" She continued, tugging on Alisa's arm "That won't be necessary. We don't want them to be triggered by your appearance. Madam President will be the one to inform them of everything we discussed." Jun said, halting Emilie's starstruck advances. "We shall call it a day. Keep away from them for now, we need to let things simmer down before interacting with them again." The woman would turn her attention to Articho. "You may rejoin them if you'd like, Articho. Our peace has been made." "I think I'll wait. From what I'm sensing, they're training and it's not the best decision to try and get in between a Saiyan's training, even if you yourself are a Saiyan. Besides, it's more peaceful here than around Xeleri when he's in one of his moods. So I'd rather be here than disrupt their training." Articho replies. Sitting down at one of the chairs, Articho looks down at the table in front of her. "If King Mato shows up, we all need to be ready. Not just us Saiyans, but everyone. Because he doesn't care for anyone who isn't a full blooded Saiyan, so if he shows up, we need to be ready to protect the people on this planet. And for that, we need to become stronger. Much stronger." "Well, if it takes as long as you all claim it will for him to arrive, then we'll have plenty of time to build in strength." Alisa reassures Articho, placing her hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. "Now that you're guys are here with us, we've got you covered; just as long as we can hope for the same in return." She said with a kind smile. It wasn't long before Emilie chimed in, agreeing with her sister wholeheartedly. Or perhaps the girl's mind was too focused in Tarragon to disagree. "It appears as though you need some time away. Your bodily language signals an awful amount to stress. Come with us, let your troubles go for a while." Just as the young woman would finish, a small grumbling was heard from Articho. "Looks as if someone's hunnnngreeeeee......OH NO!" Alisa suddenly jump from her seat with a bright red face. Confusion had suddenly stuck the group as Alisa bolted for the exits. "What has gotten into her?" Jun asked, raising an eyebrow. "She probably burned the casserole." Seika said, his discontent being very evident in a low almost growling moan. "You should join us, Archy." Emilie continuing where sister left off. "We're having pizza tonight." "AND IT BETTER BE CHEESE." Seika shouted loudly on his way out. "Pizza? Can't say I've ever heard of such a thing. But to be fair, the only thing we ever grow back home are fruits and vegetables and our diets are dominantly vegan with little meat intake. About the only time we'd ever eat meat is when we're off planet and nothing else is available. We're never really exposed to new types of food. We're never gone long enough to try a planet's cuisine, so it never really mattered to us what we eat, as long as it was something to keep us going." Articho explains, questioned by mention of such an unknown food. "Well, simply put, it isn't the most healthy; if you would even consider it healthy cuisine at all for the matter. But, it is quite delicious." Emilie explained through a polite smile. "My dear Articho, I will be you guide into getting you accustomed to life on Earth!" Continued on through what was now excited squeals. Tugging on the young woman's arm ever so lightly, Emilie sought to make a speedy departure home. Despite whatever ill feels that may have been presented during the earlier encounter, Emilie was nonetheless still ecstatic about becoming acquainted with these newcomers. She had always been a person of a welcoming nature, possessing a personality that practically drew others to her. It was this trait that allowed her to climb to the top of social media platforms. The two appeared outside, joining the others in a massive aircraft. Before long, the vehicle started to take flight into the skies. "You're going to adore our abode. It's quite roomy." "Stop pestering her." Seika suddenly interrupted, his voiced hinting a slight annoyance. "Oh be quiet. I'm sure if I we're bugging her she'd be more than willing to tell me, isn't that right Articho? "I'm not much of a person to find petty things bothersome, to be honest. If you let negative thoughts weigh you down, all it does it pull it with you." Articho replies. Stepping into the plane, Articho found her a seat and adjusts it to her comfort. She had never been in a plane before. A ship, yes, but never a plane that was only meant to be flown from one location to another on one planet. But given her comfort in a space ship, it did not take long for her to be comfortable in the plane as she waited for everyone else. No doubt it's the comfort of the seats that drew her in, as she sinks into the leather padding. The foam of the seat adjusting to her posture as she rests her head on the headrest. Given everything Articho has been through, it was nice to be able to relax for once. Not worrying about whether she was going to be moving to one planet or another. Being able to get to point A to point B in absolute comfort was all she needed to take the stress off of her mind. A silence soon engulfed the group shortly after, bringing Seika to slightly peek behind him, stealing a few discreet glances at Articho in her relaxed state. There was something different around her. The way she presented herself to others, keep her pride, while remaining humble; something he'd go on to quietly appreciate. "She'll be easier to get along with." He though to himself. It was then that Seika had caught himself borderline staring that the saiyan woman. It was by sheer luck that neither if them noticed or at it least it appeared that way. He was especially happy that Emilie had not noticed--given that she was probably far off into her phone to notice anyway, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. Within minutes, the craft began it's descent. Appearing on the top of a rather moderately luxurious abode. Unfastening his safety, Seika headed toward the exit. Emilie soon followed in suit, nearly reaching the exit before being called upon suddenly. "Emilie dear, could you make sure Articho gets comfortable, Takebu and I will return later tonight." Jun asked. The girl replied with a simple nod before leading Articho onto the roof of the house. Maybe it was the dimness of the starry night sky that gave Articho a sense of inferiority in the grand scheme of things. The lights of the planet seemingly dimming out the stars that were once beautifully visible on her home planet thanks to the lack of lighting, in part of them not developing a cultured use of electricity as vast as this planet's. But all the same, she could feel the vastness of the stars in her hands as though they were part of her. Articho finds the night sky both intimidating and poetic. The immense size of the universe means the intimidation is not being able to visit all the stars in one lifetime, but that inherits the beauty of it all, that the universe is not meant to be discovered intentionally, but by mere mistake and lucky, or unlucky, happenstance. But she always felt that the edge of the universe wasn't the end. She believed there were other universes out there, just waiting to be discovered. "When I was little, I always looked up at the stars with my mother. Wise woman, she always knew the right things to say to make you question everything you thought you once knew. We Saiyans were always taught that this was the only universe in existence, but my mother, she knew better. She was an astrologist. She was always watching the nighttime sky with that telescope of hers, and she was able to see six distinct explosions, explosions so big, she theorized they were the end of six universes, all of them going out in a massive explosion that seemed to nearly engulf parts of the night sky. She knew the explosions weren't happening in this universe. They dwarfed even the explosions from the biggest stars of our universe, so they had to come from beyond that. Though her theory was dismissed by the Saiyan High Council of Astrology, she never let go of that theory, and to this day, she still believes that we aren't alone." Articho finally breaking the silence of the city sounds down below, she rests her arms against the balcony railings of the roof.